


The Last Legacy

by MusingsOfOphelia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fan Characters, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingsOfOphelia/pseuds/MusingsOfOphelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort knew he would be defeated by Harry Potter as the boy who lived managed to die and come back to life right before his eyes. All of the horcruxes destroyed left him with no chance at eternal life. Looking at Harry, he realized James and Lilly would live forever, through their child. The idea spurred him into action, by violating the love of Harry Potter's life and creating his own legacy within her womb he died with the knowledge he had bested the child again.<br/>Antigone is born the 31rst of October with violet eyes and raven black hair, but quickly proves too dangerous to live with the other Potter children. Memory wiped she awakes in the home of Grindlewald, the man she considers her Grandad and none the wiser to her true origin. At Hogwarts she encounters Hugo Weasley, James Potter, Scorpius Malfoy and Teddy Lupin. Eagerly she attempts to redefine the character of her house, but her memories threaten to resurface. Is she the monster the Wizarding World fears?<br/>Note: I am fully aware I have bent some major timelines, moving around the ages of the offspring of the main characters. I really wanted Theodore Lupin to be part of the story so I did what had to be done. It is a fan fiction after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Girl Never Meant To Live

The night was the dreary and rainy kind that made one want to stay in doors before a fire; or perhaps it was the cause for that night's meeting that made everything seem dreary. The Wizarding World still rejoiced the fall of the once immortal cause of its pain and fear, but a select few had their celebration shortened abruptly. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minster of Magic, thought back to the conversation he had with Headmistress McGonagall three years and eight months ago as he approached the meeting spot, not a stitch of his clock dampened by the rain as if a mysterious bubble were keeping him dry. A clap of thunder sounded and as lightning flashed, the minister caught a glance of the couple sitting on a stone bench in the cemetery across the quiet and flooded street. The woman's abdomen was swollen with pregnancy, and the man's hand clutched hers firmly, his other arm around her back comfortingly. As the rain eased to a fine mist, a black and grey tabby with spectacle markings about the yellow eyes appeared by the iron gate of a home, and in an instant revealed the Headmistress in her natural form.

"Headmistress, I am happy to see you despite the circumstances. We must have tea more often." he said in greeting, always friendly and laid back for a man of such a prestigious position.

"Running the school has kept me rather busy. All the repairs from the war, of course." she answered, her lips a tight line as her eyes met the Minster's. Her hair was arranged in the strict bun at the base of her head and the velvet green pointed hat was placed precariously atop her silver locks.

"I thought it was all over. And yet here we are." Kingsley answered, looking up to the sky black with rain clouds and fogged with the misting rain.

"We are just being careful. There's no telling what she will be capable of or what lives inside her. Grindlewald will make sure she learns the best of our world before she comes to Hogwarts. By then we will know what kind of threat she poses." McGonagall stated firmly, as if she were both reassuring herself and the Minister. At that moment, the roaring of a motorcycle easing up the street at broke the quiet of the night, a small child occupying the side car as it came into view from the mist. With one hand, the giant Hagrid lifted the tiny tot from the side car and led her to where the Headmistress and Minister stood. The little girl wore bright cherry red rain boots with an aqua blue rain coat and she happily danced in the rain puddles as they approached, her little voice singing "Rain drops keep falling on my head!". Once they stood before Mcgonagall and Kingsley, the child shyly tucked herself by Hagrid's large leg, easily concealing herself due to the proportion of size from him to her. As the Headmistress looked at her bright and frightening violet eyes, she realized once again, this girl was just a child, almost like any other and not to be blamed for what she was. Dumbledore would have given her a chance, Merlin rest him. She couldn't blame the Potters for doing this either, Ginny Weasley having been through more than any woman should. Carrying the child Voldemort had put inside her was frightening enough, but to raise her had to be far more fearsome.

"Li'l Tigs is righ' fond o' the rain. Ain't ya?" Hagrid said finally, breaking the silence, grinning broadly at the girl fisting the material of his trousers..

"Tigs?" McGonagal asked curiously, a brow arching over her glasses.

"Mr. Hagrid calls me that. He says it fits me better. I do love the rain. It's my favorite! But mummy says not to stay in it too long. She says I'll catch cold." a small, almost comical voice stated. All of Antigone's shyness suddenly melting away at the Mistresses interest in her favorite subject.

The three couldn't help but smile at her happiness and pet name Hagrid had already gifted her. It was hard to imagine this little girl was never meant to live, to believe she was born of the most heinous act imaginable by the only man capable of such treachery. Mcgonagall bent down to meet the violet eyes of little Antigone and smiled carefully. Yes, she was certain murder was not the answer despite the fact that this child was Voldemort's. Just as muggle born's would not be rejected for their origins, neither should this child. They were two sides of the same coin.

"May I see your arm, dear?" she asked. The child furrowed her brow and looked at her tiny left hand, sure she knew why this stern looking Witch was asking. The mark on her arm had made Mummy and Dad's faces go pale and eyes wide, and because they were scared she started to feel scared too. Carefully, she placed her pale pink little hand palm up in the black gloved one of this nice lady, and straightened her spine as if to combat her fear. She wanted to be brave for Mummy and Dad, it was only a picture on her arm. Carefully, the bright aqua sleeve was eased up the tiny arm, and their in rich black was the birth mark they had heard about. The Dark Mark curled up her forearm, a snake through a skull that did not move but was a mark that had been far too associated with fear and death. It didn't match the innocence in the little girl's eyes, did not belong on her baby skin and as McGonagall raised her wand, she looked into those eyes to calm any possible fears that might arise. She would not hurt this little girl. Antigone simply met the eyes behind the small glasses and nodded.

When the wand touched the mark it instantly began to fade, hiding beneath the pale pink skin until its traces were none. Instantly the small toddler leaned forward, falling into the Headmistress' arms in a deep sleep. Lifting her into the crook of one arm, she delicately touched her wand to her smooth brown and said, "Obliverate.".

"She'll not remember anything?" Kingsley asked, his eyebrow lifted in surprise.

"It's better this way. She won't remember the Potters, us nor the beginning of her life. She will know only Grindlewald. When she awakes confused he will tell her she has been ill and that the fever took her memory, that he is her Grandfather and that her parents died. He will let me know if she shows any part of Voldemort as she grows, and we will step in when and if it is necessary." she answered, moving a wayward hair from the child's forehead.  


Grindlewald's estate was massive with a large wrought iron fence loomig around its entrance on Godric's Hollow. It was a mansion of solitude and appeared even more ominous as lightening flashed across its slate gray façade. The gates opened when McGonagall approached and Hagrid and Kingsley followed her to the double front doors. An elderly man met them on the grand covered porch, and carefully he took his new ward from the Headmistress.

"As Dumbledore's friend, I trust you will take this situation seriously." she said to him sternly.

"Not to worry. I have a room ready for her, she will have everything she needs. She will be ready for Hogwarts. Just make sure it is ready for her." he said with finality. McGonagall nodded as a sniffle sounded from behind them and they all turned to see the giant weeping into a large polka dot kerchief nearly the size of a table cloth.

"Hagrid come now. You've only known her a day." Kingsley stated, surprised at how deeply the giant attached himself.

"Jus' be nice to li'l Tigs. Kindness is the way. She won' be like 'im. 'So long as she's jus' given a chance." he said through hiccups and patted her head with his index finger. McGonagal was touched at Hagrid's insight, knowing he had a sometimes naïve view of good and evil. Grindlewald gave Hagird an assuring smile and said, "I understand, Hagrid. Good evening Headmistress, Minister." and with a nod he turned and took the fate of the Wizarding World out of their hands.

 

"Are you sure this is the right thing?" Ginny Potter asked through her tears, glancing at her husband with his arm tucking her closer to his side.

"I don't know, darling. I just know that you've been through enough. What Voldemort did to you, it's caused you so much pain. You don't need a living, breathing reminder of him. She's better off." he answered, kissing the top of her red hair and breathing in her homey scent of flowers and fresh baked cookies.

"I just wish I was stronger." she said, holding him close, her fingers touching his neck. Carefully he pulled her away and touched the tops of her arms, his eyes serious as he gazed into hers.

"Voldemort raped you Ginny. And here you are about to birth my third child. You are stronger than any woman I have ever known. This does not make you weak. It makes you stronger for being brave enough to let her go." he said sternly. She simply nodded and he carefully pulled her to her feet.

"We promised Ron and Hermione we'd get James early in the morning, let's go home so you can rest." and with that, the two disappeared out of thin air.


	2. The Letter Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for the past 8 years Antigone has grown up under the care of Grindlewald. She is now 11 and has yet to show any signs that she is Voldemort's off spring. Grindlewald has not taught her any magic but has had her studying it in his vast collection of books for the past years. She has also read all about Hogwarts and is more than excited to join children her age in studies and be sorted into a house.

Antigone Gladiolus Riddle sat in the garden on the wooden swing beneath the weeping willow re-reading Hogwarts, A History. The large stone fountain adorned with a regal looking unicorn splashed lightly in the background of her thoughts as she absorbed, again, the house colors, their locations, and the prestigious meaning behind each animal symbolic of the four founders. The smell of roses and gardenias flowed through the light summer breeze and suddenly, a light screech sounded beside her and she looked up, closing her book and spying an owl in the distance. In a whoosh of his wings, Adrostos landed on the branch lowest and nearest to the swing, and Antigone stood to take the letter from his beak. The Great horned owl then made his way off into the sky to retrieve whatever mail its master needed. Antigone began walking through the extensive garden back towards Grindlewald's mansion and turned the envelope over in her hand. She recognized the deep burgundy wax seal immediately and began running and shouting, "It's here, Grandad! It's here!".

Inside, she found him in the main sitting room, having tea and reading. She stood before him, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet, eagerly awaiting him to look up from his book. When he did his kind silver eyes met hers and he smiled.

"Right on time." he smiled and then said, "Well go on open it. And sit down! Watching your fidgeting is making this old man tired." he said, never letting his grin falter with a light teasing in his voice.

Antigone sat down happily in the chair across from him and the chess set, and tore open the letter, reading that she was invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Seeing the emerald ink made her smile widen and her eyes light up. She then looked over her school list and smiled, knowing she had already read through most of her school books and felt eager to get her wand. It was a day she had dreamed of for years, the day she would find her place in the world. Although she adored her Grandad and the life he gave her, she often wished she could play with children her own age. She had spent much of her life watching from the fence as the children in Godric's Hollow ran and hid from one another. At school she could finally make friends, and maybe at last not feel like an outsider, like she was out of step.

"I suppose we should go to Diagon Alley for everything you need. Perhaps today as school will be starting very soon." he said now reading his book and appearing nonchalant.

His words pulled her from her reverie, "Oh can we Grandad? Today?" she asked eagerly standing before him again and trying to keep her feet still.

"Did you complete your chores?" he asked eyeing her over his reading spectacles. Of course he'd known she had, but he did relish in her excitement and saw no error in prolonging it a bit.

"Swept the kitchen and the cellar, made my bed, pulled the leaves from the fountain and trimmed the gardenias and roses." she answered with a proud smile. She didn't mention all of it had been completed before ten am. She always arose early, eager to explore each new day and wonder the grounds of the estate. She often read for the remainder of her day and drew pictures of flowers and rabbits, spiders and toads in the garden, marveling at the beauty of everything around her.

"Very well then. Brush your hair and put on a fresh jumper. We will make our leave shortly." he said, closing his book and rising to tower over her petite form. Suddenly, she wrapped her tiny arms around his waist squeezing tight and then took off down the corridor to her bedroom. Being a father had been not particular quest Grindlewald ever hoped to see completed, and her affection often surprised him. Quickly Antigone changed into her navy blue wool dress and mustard colored tights, pulled on her brown leather boots and then looked in the mirror. Her skin had turned a lovely shade of peach from sitting in the sun in the garden reading all summer and she decided to pull her long, black, raven hair up in a ribbon to match her outfit. She wasn't sure why but she was a little nervous about meeting more people in their world. Perhaps she would even see some of her class mates while out today. Would they like her? Would she have a chance to talk to them? She quickly grabbed her brown leather messenger bag and sped off to meet Grindlewald in the foyer of their home. He stood waiting for her with his arms behind his back, one hand clasping the wrist of the other.

"Ready, my dear." he asked.

"Oh yes! Very much so!" she said happily and then took the arm he offered to her.

Diagon Alley was bursting with witches and wizards, all happily carrying parcels and roaming from store to store. Children were about with their parents, some older and some younger. Antigone couldn't believe her eyes and as she spotted a big head of a red headed boy tipping its hat on a particular store front, Weasley Wizard Weezes, and she hoped Grindlewald would let her go inside and perhaps spend some of her allowance. There were lots of other kids crowding its front and leaving laughing and excited.

"The most important item we acquire is first my dear Antigone. We must get you a wand." he said, grabbing her attention. Antigone followed his lead knowing she would finally be going to Olivander's, the most esteemed wand maker, knowledgeable in centuries of wandlore. As they entered the shop doors, a family was exiting, the mother had red hair and the father wore glasses, the son holding his wand up proudly in triumph, a mess of curly black hair covering his head. Antigone couldn't help but watch them as they seemed so proud of the boy, and she hoped her Grandad would be proud too.


	3. The Odd Wand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the wand chooses the Witch.

Harry Potter noticed the little girl as soon as she passed them into Olivander’s front door. He was grateful Ginny had been distracted by James’ joy at his wand so as not to have noticed the vile girl. He had hoped McGonagall would change her mind and not send that letter, but as she had said, if the creature showed no signs of evil then she would attend school with the others. Harry was sure once she used magic her true intention in this world would be revealed and they would all face her just as they did the man who created her. It made him sick still to think of the living, breathing reminder of Voldemort. A reminder of just how evil and capable he was, right until the very end. The only thought that brought him ease about his son attending school with the creature was that she would surely be placed in Slytherin, while his son was bound for Gryffindor.

He could clearly recall the day she had hurt little James for the first time. She was barely two whilst James had just turned one. He had snatched a stuffed unicorn from her hands and put it into his mouth. Before she began crying, her furious little face looked at his and suddenly, the gate to the play pen had vanished, causing little James to tumble out onto the floor. Ginny and Harry were panicked, and immediately sent an owl to McGonagall revealing the identity and father of their first born and the incident. James was then brought into their bedroom, Antigone no longer sharing a nursery with him and never seeing or playing with him again. Harry feared she would cry from the loneliness, playing by herself. She had only looked at them with wide violet eyes, her face giving nothing away of her emotions. It was then Harry knew, she would never be like the other children. It was hard for Ginny to give her away, feeling some maternal connection to her, but Harry could see once she was safely hidden with Grindlewald, all the fear melted from her beloved blue eyes.

Once inside the shop, Antigone made her way to a dusty counter, decorated with a single oil burning lamp and a bell. Behind it were rows of crooked and overweighed shelves housing long slender boxes. An old witch popped from beneath the counter and grinned at the girl from behind large thick black framed glasses that made her brown eyes looks twice as large. She wore a pointed Witch’s hat with unruly tufts of purple gray hair poking out in odd places. She lowered her glasses and carefully peered into her face, while Antigone stood stock still patiently waiting.

“Peculiar looking girl.” She said, wondering back to among the shelves and peeking at the boxes.

“My name is Antigone. Antigone Riddle. I am about to start my first year at Hogwarts.” She said happily, grinning across the counter up on her tip toes to see over it, wanting to know which wand this woman would suspect befitting her.

Antigone was handed many wands to wave about the shop, and after the first hour she was growing fearful that perhaps there had been a mistake. That maybe, she was not in fact magical at all and therefore no wand would choose her. Once another hour had passed and still no luck, Grindlewald walked over to the shop woman and whispered something in her ear that Antigone could not hear. It must have been important, because the lady only gasped and then opened the gate beside her desk. She gestured for her to walk through it and come to the other side of the shop.

“The wand chooses the witch. Walk amongst the shelves and listen very carefully. The right one will call to you.” The woman whispered in her ear. As she walked beneath the towering shelves, Grindlewald and the Witch’s voices became more distant, and stillness and quiet surrounded Antigone. It was as if she had entered another world, vortex void of sound save for her own short breaths. Antigone was holding back tears, upset that she might have failed her first test of being a witch. She was afraid she would hear nothing at all, and walked without thinking of which direction to turn or aisle to venture down next. Deep amongst the shelves in the darkest corner, she finally heard a quiet hum. It grew louder and louder as she crouched to the bottom of a particularly crooked and filled shelf, the hum coming from the bottom corner. With a tug she dislodged the box, opening it and smiling.

Once she emerged to the shop front again the wand emitted a warm glow that tingled all the way to her toes. It was the happiest and greatest moment of her life, and she could not help but smile triumphantly at her new found wand, her new extension of herself. In that moment she could tell she would fall into place easily in the wizarding world, and the excitement of learning fluttered in her little heart. All of her fear dissipated, and she thought perhaps it was not so easy for everyone else, that maybe there were some wizards and witches that took a little longer to find their niche.

“A very special wand in deed. And possibly the last of its kind. That is Rosewood, nine and three quarter inches.” The woman stated.

“And the core?” Grindlewald asked.

“Thestral hair.” She said solemnly, looking down at Antigone with a mixture of fear and curiosity. Antigone did not notice of course, she was still marveling at the beautiful wand she now could call her own.


	4. Goodbyes

Antigone could not bring herself to wonder long on the strange look from the shopkeeper when she described the core of her wand, and she wasn’t entirely sure what made hers so different anyway. She just wanted to be like all of the other wizarding children. She often had to slow her pace as they walked in Diagon Alley, noting Grindlewald’s unsteady breathing. She had to remember her Grandad was very old and often tired easily. Her excitement was just so potent, seeing all her future fellow classmates out with their parents, buying all kinds of things needed for school. She decided now that she would be an exceptional student and would study very hard. She would make excellent marks and Grandad would be so proud. She'd be the brightest witch of her age, but not because she wanted to be better than the others. No she'd be brilliant so she could help everyone else, and she'd have more friends than she could have ever imagined.

The rest of the afternoon, Antigone was purchased new robes, the school uniform made up of a gray pleated skirt, a white button down, black sweater vest, stockings and tie and robe. All of them were plain black now but she knew once she was sorted into her house, the emblem of her second home would make itself known, and she could not wait for that sense of belonging. The next purchase was her cauldron, a black leather trunk embossed with pretty roses and her initials and the two school books she had not found in the estate library. She had thought at last she had everything when Grindlewald stopped her outside of an owlry.

“Go pick someone out. You’ll need to send me letters every chance you get. I want to hear all about your high marks in your classes and your friends you make.” He said, placing coins into her palm and smiling affectionately at the sweet girl. She threw her arms about his waist once again and said, “Thank you Grandad.”, and bolted into the shop. She slowed as soon as she entered and saw dozens of pairs of round glowing eyes staring at her, all of them quiet and seeming entranced by her presence. She was sure the owlry had been much more noisy prior to her arrival, screeching and the rustle of wings about. Which, Antigone knew was absolutely ridiculous and rather high handed of her to think but still, it was rather eerie how still they all were. It did not take her long to find the smallest owl in the shop, his feathers black and some faintly peacock blue with white ones sticking out oddly from his face adorned with wide yellow eyes. He was an off looking bird and she knew in an instant he was perfect for her, and off looking owl for an apparently off looking girl, going by what everyone had said she'd met upon seeing her.

As she left the shop, she noticed a tall man in a black suit talking to her Grandad. He had white hair spiked up in the front, piercing pale blue eyes and an air of importance about him. At his side stood a boy looking almost his identical in a miniature black suit with jet black hair but the same eyes. Suddenly the man and Grindlewald turned to Antigone and the strange bird she carried in his cage.

“Antigone I’d like to introduce you to Mr. Draco Malfoy and his son, Scorpius. Young Scorpius is a first year like you.” He said, gesturing with his old hand to the two people before him. Her little face split with a grin and her violet eyes lit up at the idea of meeting a potential class mate.

“Oh I’m very pleased to meet you both. Have you your wand yet? Won’t charms be terribly exciting? Have you any hopes of which house you’d like to be in?” she asked quickly and excitedly pouncing on the opportunity, and young Scorpius backed away shyly, causing her to step back and furrow her brows.

“Oh dear. I’m sorry.” She said, realizing she'd gotten carried away. Mr. Malfoy nudged his son forward and nodded at him, obviously encouraging the boy to make friends.

“I’ll be in Slytherin like the rest of my family has been for generations. What about you?” Scorpius asked proudly.

“I’m not sure… yet. I’m sure I’ll just let the sorting hat… well you know sort it out.” She said and giggled.

“Cool. Well I’m sure we will have classes together. Maybe if we are in the same house we could study together or something.” He said kindly, as if he would really like to but didn't want to appear too eager. Antigone smiled and nodded.

“Well Scorpius and I must get going. Grindlewald, you and I can discuss the logistics at the Christmas party.” Mr. Malfoy said and then shook hands and walked away.

Once back home, Antigone made dinner for Grandad and took Pollux, her owl, outside to let him stretch his wings, knowing his cage was not too comfortable. He flew with agility and speed, catching mice and perching in trees with such accuracy. He may have looked a tad odd but she loved him dearly, and he was a rather clever creature. She stayed awake much of that night trying desperately to study her books over again and finding she was unable to sleep.

Before she knew it, the day to board the train, the Hogwarts Express, was upon her. Antigone took her time dressing and retying and knotting her tie to perfection. Then she brushed her long raven hair carefully and tied it up in a ponytail, hoping to appear open and friendly rather than shy and hidden behind the curtain of black. She looked at herself in the full length mirror, wand in hand, robe over her shoulders and grinned. She knew she was as ready as she could be and that if she did not leave soon, Grandad would be impatient and she might miss her train. Quickly, she secured Pollux in his cage to her trunk and rolled it to the foyer to meet Grindlewald.

Once at the train station, Grindlewald stopped her just outside of King’s Cross and placed both hands on her shoulders.

“This is where I leave you my dear. I want to tell you something very important, from the moment you board that train your life will change forever. You will learn charms and real magic, you will find you are able to do the most remarkable things with the flick of your wand. You will do great things, Antigone, but remember this. You choose your destiny, and you choose your house. Please make sure the remarkable things make you a truly great witch, not a great _and_ terrible witch.” He said, and then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She then said, “I’ll do good, Grandad. I want to make you proud.” She answered, embracing him and suddenly feeling a lump in her throat at saying goodbye to him. Then she turned to enter the landing at King’s Cross and gasped at the whirlwind around her.


	5. Hogwarts Bound

It was a whirlwind, parents and students running all about to board the train and double check nothing was missing or left behind. Antigone could not help but wonder why Grandad had not come with her through the platform, but assumed he had his reasons. He had always pushed her to be independent and figure things out for herself. Still, as she saw mother's kissing cheeks and fatherly hugs she was sad and on the verge of tears, because despite the immense joy she felt, she was afraid of leaving her only living relative. The train was beautiful, bright scarlet and steaming into the crowded terminal ready to carry its passengers to Hogwarts. She could not help but feeling intimidated, especially considering many of these students seemed to know each other or to have had friends their own age at least. She was isolated for most of her life and what if the other kids didn't like her? What if they didn't want to talk to her because she looked weird?

Mustering every bit of optimism she could she waded through the crowd and noticing much of the upper carts were full, found the caboose to be mostly empty. Pollux seemed to be just as relieved as Antigone when they found the train car quiet save for Antigone's trying to heave her trunk to the luggage rack overhead. She had always known she was rather small for a girl her age, but she had not anticipated already having a terrible time with things. Quite suddenly, an arm reached past her to help lift her trunk, and as she stepped aside to allow the kind stranger to assist her, she was instantly struck as a fiery blush crept across her cheeks. The boy was tall and almost lanky, with sandy brown hair completely disheveled and falling over his forehead. He had a pointed chin and the most bright, emerald green eyes she had ever seen. A sigh nearly escaped her lips as her trunk and owl were tucked above the compartment but, went unheard as Pollux let out a coo to the strange boy.

"I- Th- thank you." she muttered but before the words left her lips the boy was gone, as if he hadn't been there at all. She peeked out of the compartment door to find his back retreating and realizing he was quite real.

"How odd." she murmured and then realized two boys were standing before her.

"Don't mind him. Teddy isn't talkative." the first boy said, and Antigone recognized him as the one she had seen leaving the wand shop when she visited Diagon Alley. His father had been wearing glasses and his mother had pretty red hair. 

"He was kind. He helped me lift my trunk. I wanted to say thank you." she said thoughtfully.

"Mind if we sit with you?" the other boy asked, and Antigone smiled brightly and nodded enthusiastically. This boy had red hair and freckles, with intelligent looking brown eyes.

The next moment the train lurched to a slow roll and the boys waved out of the window enthusiastically at their parents, excitedly shouting their farewells. Then they both eased back down onto the seat across from Antigone, where she was swinging her feet happily and trying to think of what other children her age spoke about. Fortunately she was saved the awkwardness when the red-haired boy extended his hand.

"I'm Hugo Weasley. Who might you be?" he asked interested. 

Antigone took his hand and said, "Antigone, Antigone Riddle.".

"That's a long name." the other boy said, eyeing her carefully beneath a head of black shaggy hair and brilliant blue eyes. Antigone sort of looked away and then down to her knotted fingers.

"You'll have to forgive, James. He seems to have left his manners at home." Hugo said smiling at her and Antigone perked up.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean any harm." James said, and Antigone felt her anxiety ebbing away. She smiled at him in an understanding way and laughed.

"Well considering the play it's from, I'd say you're quite right." she said.


	6. The First Years' Arrival

The three chatted excitedly as the train pulled away from London and into the green, rolling countryside. Antigone found she rather liked both of the boys and hoped they would become fast friends once they were officially at Hogwarts. Hugo seemed to have gotten just as much of a head start on reading the school books as Antigone had, and both eagerly discussed their subjects. James was much more interested in discussing the houses and Quidditch, a wonderful sport played on broomsticks. Antigone listened carefully as he spoke to understand the game, and James proudly announced that his father had been the youngest Seeker in a century when he was a first year. Hugo on the other hand, was much more interested in excelling at his classes, particularly transfiguration which was said to be a most difficult subject for first years.

"Do you have an idea of which houses you'll be in?" Antigone asked.

Both of the boys exchanged knowing looks and announced, "Gryffindor!" excitedly, sharing a secret smile.

"That's the house you want to be in." James said proudly, his eyes locking with her with sincerity.

"Is that where you think you'll be?" Hugo asked eagerly.

"Well, I'm sure I don't know. I suppose wherever the Sorting Hat places me will be perfect." she answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

Hugo and James exchanged confused look before James asked, "What houses were your parents in?". Again Antigone shrugged her shoulders, and the two looked confused at each other again, before James' face lit up with understanding.

"Oh you're a muggle-born of course! Well don't worry then." 

"Me mum's muggle-born and she was the brightest witch of her year! Still runs circles around Dad!" Hugo agreed, nodding enthusiastically. Antigone smiled but simply shook her head, grateful these two seemed to be rather interested in where she ended up.

"I'm not muggle-born. I don't think... I'm actually an orphan. My Grandad raised me." she answered and their faces fell as they murmured apologies. Antigone explained there was no need, that she could not really remember them and that she was happy for them knowing which house they would be in. 

As the train neared the station and the night grew darker, the lights in the compartment glowing brighter, the boys made their way to a lavatory to change into their school uniforms and returned to their seats. Hugo and James had been friends their whole lives, Antigone learned. They had very different personality traits. For example, Hugo threw himself wholly into his studies long before the letters came in the mail, and James was the more dare-devil of the two, often causing and getting into tons of trouble. They clearly bickered at times like brothers, Hugo wishing to remain out of trouble while trouble seemed to find James everywhere he went. Antigone was saved from saying much as they spoke excitedly and regaled tales of their exploits about their homes. When the train finally stopped, James gave her a bit of advice before they exited the compartment.

"Just remember, the Hat takes your opinion into account. So you want to make sure you don't end up in Slytherin." he said seriously and Antigone simply stared at him confused.

"Why?" she asked, but James and Hugo were back into a heated Quidditch debate and Antigone was left with her thoughts.

A large man on the platform was waving a lantern and calling all of the first years to gather around. As he spoke, she felt as though she had heard that voice before. It sounded gruff and comforting despite the size of the man it came from. He may not have been entirely man at all, perhaps he was a giant. He led them all to a lake where dozens and dozens of boats were moored together to take them to the castle. Antigone found herself looking around excitedly, but the castle was nowhere in sight at the moment. She was glad to be with fellow first years but noticed the handsome boy James had called Teddy was not among them, which could only mean he was older. She had to admit she was bit put out but the thought was chased from her mind as she found herself among another familiar face in the boat. 

Scorpius Malfoy with his slick, black hair and pointed face gave her a small wave from across the boat, but their attention was quickly pulled away as they slid over the glassy lake and several gasps sounded around them. Hogwarts was more beautiful than any book could have described, taller than she could have ever imagined. It was a glorious and beautiful castle, warm yellow light sparkling from every window dotting its stony surface. It was like four or five large castles strategically placed together to make one giant palace, and it was going to be her home for the next few months. Awestruck she hardly realized when the boats had floated nearer and they were across the lake. She shoved her hands quickly into her robe pockets to calm her nerves as they entered the castle in droves.


	7. The Sorting Hat Sorts

It seemed she was not the only first year nervous, Antigone noticed the anxious faces as she and the others gathered on an alcove inside the warm castle to await the Sorting Ceremony. Many looked around with wide eyes and some even had their eyes downcast in their worry. It seemed the sorting was a rather big deal, and she couldn't help but feel all the other children's parents had encouraged them towards one house or another. It led Antigone to wonder what house her Grandad would want her to be sorted to. He had never said he was partial to any of them, and she absently wondered perhaps if he knew what house she would be in as so many others guardians knew. If so, she wished she would have thought to ask, because at the moment she wasn't sure who was worst off, the students pressured to go into the same house as their families, or students like herself who honestly had no clue.

Antigone didn't have long to ponder all of this, because the large man with the bushy black beard returned to open a set of doors and lead them into the Great Hall. She couldn't help but stare open mouthed with her class mates as they entered. her worries at bay for the walk to the hall. Four long tables ran alongside the big glass windows and candles hung suspended in the air over them. She smiled to find the sky really was bewitched, sparkling bright with winking stars over head, just as she had read in Hogwarts, A History. At the front of the Hall was a table filled with the Professors and once they all had gathered about, the woman at the Head of the table stood. She was a severe looking woman, her silver hair pulled into a tight bun and a diamond buckle Witch's hat perched upon her head. She looked down her square glasses at all of them and greeted the young fearful students with a kind smile and a twinkle in her eyes, apparently trying to appear more welcoming to them. 

"Welcome first years, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Hear you will learn all that can be taught about the Wizarding World and practicing magic within it. First, however, you must be sorted into your houses. You House will be your family, each with its own location in the castle where you will sleep. Houses are awarded points and the one with the most will win the House Cup at year's end. I will now ask Professor Longbottom to lead the Sorting Ceremony." the Headmistress said.

From the table arose one of the younger looking teachers, a tall man with long arms and a sprinkling of hair along his jaws, wearing earth green robes. He smiled kindly to all of them, his cheeks a bit rosy as if perhaps, he was just as nervous as the students themselves. He carried under one arm a floppy brown thing and in the other a stool. He stood before them and cleared his throat several times before he felt inside of his pockets for something he seemed to have misplaced. They all watched him with wide eyes until the Headmistress cleared her throat from her seat at the center of the table. When Professor Longbottom turned, she had her hand extended to present him with a roll of parchment. He smiled and scratching the back of his neck took it and let it unroll.

"Right then. So we will let the hat greet you all, and then I'll call your name. I'll place the hat on your head and he'll do his thing." he announced and the crumpled brown pile on the stool suddenly perked up, a seam appearing as his mouth and wrinkles in the point forming sort of eyes. An old voice filled the hall, like a record player with crackles and pops as he sang a jovial song and the entire hall burst into applause. It was then Professor Longbottom began reading off the names on his list, in alphabetical order. Soon, Antigone was flanked by her friends from the train, Hugo and James on either side smiling excitedly. They seemed to have no worries or cares, their place in this world so sure and set. She envied them a bit.

"I sure hope you'll be in Gryffindor with us!" Hugo whispered excitedly, his intelligent brown eyes excited and glimmering. Antigone nodded because she hoped so too, although the other houses seemed just as interesting. Perhaps making friends would be much easier than she had initially feared and it wouldn't matter what house she was in. Not to mention, she didn't see any reason she and the other students couldn't be friends despite their sorting. 

"Potter, James Sirius" Professor Longbottom announced, smiling proudly as her first friend made his way to the stool. It seemed James had little to worry about, because the hat had barely touched his wayward black mop of curls when it announced proudly, "Gryfindor!" and the table to the far right burst into cheers and applause. Perhaps Antigone was imagining it, but it seemed they were clapping a bit louder than they had for the other students. 

Two students later, Professor Longbottom called, "Riddle, Antigone." and the entire hall fell dead silent, the teachers seeming to inch forward in their chairs. Antigone felt her knees instantly lock up with nerves and she didn't step forward until Hugo gave her a push forward by the shoulders. She nearly stumbled but steadied herself and shakily sat on the stool, awaiting the brown hat to fall over her eyes. Everyone was still and for the first time, she felt big, like a large elephant in the room and had never more in her life wished to be smaller.


	8. Placement

Professor Longbottom's demeanor changed as he looked Antigone over and carefully placed the hat on her head. Perhaps she was imagining things, as she had always tended to do, but he almost looked frightened of her, wary even. The look did not help her nerves in the slightest, making her feel the gravity of simply being placed in a house. It drooped down so far the brim nearly touched her tiny shoulders and all she could see was blackness inside it. She closed her eyes instinctively and waited. The minutes ticked by so slowly she feared it might be snatched from her head and she would be kicked out. Grandad would be so disappointed and she could almost see his sad old eyes when the hat at long last spoke inside her head.

"Hmm. Now this is quite a challenge. Your bloodline screams for Slytherin, but you have the mind of a Ravenclaw. Intelligent and clever, with a hunger for knowledge. I see courage to come of you and the hunger to prove your worthiness. The honesty and righteousness of a Hufflepuff resides in your heart, as well. How to place such an odd girl..." the hat mumbled. Antigone was struck by the notion that her family had been in Slytherin. She quickly thought about the hopes that perhaps if she was put in that house she could find out more about her parentage. But Hugo and James had warned her that Slytherin was not the house one wanted to be sorted into, so she nearly hesitated. They told her the hat would take her wants into account and finally she found herself thinking "Please Slytherin".

"Better be... Slytherin!" the house exclaimed and the table to the far left of the hall, opposite of Gryffindor, burst into applause. It was hard not to smile as she walked over and found herself being patted on the back and welcomed enthusiastically to her new house. She'd find out why this was the house to avoid as soon as she could, but for now this was her family. As several more names were called, students joining their houses at their respective tables, Antigone found herself much more at ease knowing where she belonged. She felt a bit closer to her parents in that moment, like maybe they were proud of her to be in their old house, just as James' parents would be proud he was in theirs. As Hugo's name was called she was relieved to find he too was placed in Gryffindor, because why shouldn't he be in the house he wanted to be in?

"Looks like we're Slytherin's together. It'll be easier to help each other out with homework this way." a voice said from her elbow, and when she turned she found Scorpius beside her. She smiled happily, relieved to find a familiar face and then they all fell silent again as the Headmistress stood to address the talkative students. 

"Let the feast begin!" the Headmistress announced happily. Antigone and Scorpius grinned happily at one another as the golden plates unfolded before them piled high with delicious foods of all kinds. There were all sorts of meat pies, large hams, mashed potatoes and so many other things she could hardly identify them all. The long train ride and anxiety of the sorting ceremony had her ravished and she quickly began filling her plate with her favorites. There was so much chatter in the hall, so many students discussing the summer holiday with their old friends, first years eagerly filling their bellies and squeezing bits of conversation in when possible. Antigone was excited to notice the badge on her cloak had become emerald green in color and displayed a silver serpent. All of the students seemed jovial and Antigone marveled at her classmates, grateful to be around students her age. Scorpius was even a bit more talkative, and Antigone learned he had only his dad, that his mother had fallen ill when he was little and passed away. She was sad to hear it, but it was comforting to know she had someone to share the pain with of not having a parent, or both in her case. 

As they finished their dinner the last bits on the plates shrank away leaving them sparkling and clean, before they refilled themselves with desserts. Puddings, cakes, apples and pies covered the surface again as they indulged in sweets. Antigone could hardly eat another bite but had a bit of fudge unable to resist the chocolates while Scorpius talked excitedly about Syltherin house. She listened closely, wanting to know everything she could.

"Slytherin has a pretty bad rep, but my Dad says it's up to us to change that. He said he's counting on me to do my best in my classes and get along with the other houses and students." Scorpius said, his brow furrowed as he thought seriously about his father's words..

"I was warned Slytherin was the house to avoid. No one told me why though." she responded thoughtfully. Scorpius shrugged his shoulders at this and dug into his pudding. When the noise fell to a low hum as everyone seemed to have had their fill, Professor McGonagall stood again to address the students.

"I hope you will each enjoy your time here and use it to gain as much knowledge as can be fit into your minds. Welcome to a new school year, and goodnight." she said and slowly everyone began to rise from their seats. Scorpius and Antigone fell into step with the other Slytherins as they exited the Hall, but Antigone was distracted by a tug on her arm. When she turned she found Hugo and James standing there with sullen faces. James seemed a bit smug but Hugo was obviously very devastated.

"Rotten luck getting in Slytherin!" James exclaimed.

"Oh it's alright. I actually wanted to be in Slytherin." she said happily and both of the boys stared at her open mouthed, Hugo appearing even more horrified. She laughed before saying, "Don't you remember? I never knew my mum and dad. But the Hat! It said my bloodline belongs to Slytherin. And I thought since your parents were in Gryffindor, maybe I'll find more about mine by being in their old house." she said excitedly, so matter-of-fact. The boys exchanged worried looks before looking at her warily. to which she responded with, "What? What's the matter with Slytherin?".

"Slytherin turns out dark witches and wizards. And during the War for Hogwarts they stayed in the dungeons because they couldn't be trusted." Hugo said with his brow furrowed, his tone low and serious.

James quickly added, "My Dad's famous for defeating him, but Lord Voldemort was from Slytherin. And he was bad, like really really bad.".

"Maybe it's time someone changed their reputation." Antigone said, before they waved goodbye and parted ways.


	9. Awkward Interludes

Following her fellow Slytherins, Antigone made her way down deep into the castle to the dungeons where the dormitories were. She was happy to find in some ways it reminded her of the estate at home, with its gray old worldly charms. There was a white marble fireplace with a glowing warm fire from within, black leather couches and chairs all about the common room with a high ceiling adorned with a shimmering silver chandelier. The walls were gray exposed brick adorned with two opposing wrought iron staircases ascending to small balconies. At that moment one of the professor's entered the center of the common room and all talk quickly died down. He was a round, older man with round eyes and tufts of white hair.

"Good evening, first years. Welcome to the Slytherin house. I am Professor Slughorn, head of Slytherin and will be your Potions professor. Girls dormitories are up the spiral case to the left and boys to the right. Off to bed with now. Big day tomorrow." he said cheerfully and the group split, Scorpius giving one last wave to Antigone before parting ways. 

Up the stairs Antigone found a room with a row of black, glossy four poster beds along the walls, her trunk near the bed closest to a large glass window where she could just see the lake and forbidden forest. The walls around the room were deep emerald damask print, the curtains about the beds smoky gray and the covers black and green as well. Rather tired, she trudged over to the bed where her stuff was and noticed not many of the other girls in the dormitory were talking. They all seemed to be assessing the others for friendliness and potential friendship, not willing to make the first move. Being shy herself, she decided to go to bed and start fresh in the morning, exhausted from the very long day and knowing her studies would start new tomorrow and she certainly wanted to be sharp. Putting on her pajamas she slid into the cool black sheets and found herself in a deep sleep so fast that she could not even begin to ponder the day's events. 

The next morning, Antigone was not surprised to find she was the first one up, an early riser to the core. She washed and dressed quickly in her uniform. After brushing her black glossy strands, she tied them in the emerald green ribbon she had brought and with her brown leather pack descended the stair case. The Common Room was also empty and very carefully she slid out of the hidden brick wall door to the corridor and looked left and right. Standing their in the morning light, things looked different. She wasn't sure exactly where she would find the stair case leading her into the Main Hall and then the Great Hall for breakfast. She was saved from having to make a swift decision when she heard footsteps coming down the dark and distant corridor to the right.

"Looking for breakfast?" Professor Longbottom asked and Antigone smiled quickly. She nodded a bit embarassed and he extended a long arm before pointing past her to the left.

"It's just that way to the stair." he said kindly, "I'll walk you. Just headed that way actually. I remember my first year, I was always getting lost. Or hurt." he said, smiling and revealing his two slightly larger front teeth. She nodded and tried to fall into step beside him, but he had long legs and two of her steps equaled one of his. She was quiet a long moment as they traveled until curiosity got the better of her.

"Why were you down here, Professor? Are you head of Slytherin too?" she asked curiously, turning her unsettling violet eyes up to him.

"No. I'm head of Gryffindor. I teach Herbology and you see, I have a special batch of gillyweed that must be in a damp, dark place to grow to it most potential. There's the perfect spot way deep in the dungeons." he said excitedly and Antigone nodded, a little disappointed. He seemed a really nice teacher and she was not sure if she would be too fond of Slughorn. Professor Longbottom did not seem so wary of her now in the corridor and she was sure her anxiety was causing her to imagine it last night during the sorting ceremony. He led her right into the Great Hall and she thanked him profusely, hoping to be in his class later.

Beams of sunlight filled the Great Hall and it was a sunny, bright day outside according to the enchanted ceiling. A few sleepy eyed students decorated their house tables eating porridge and sausages and gingerly, Antigone took a seat a the end of Slytherin's table close to the teachers. The Headmistress was at the center of the table buttering toast and the giant man from the train was beside her, speaking low to her ear. She couldn't figure out why, but she felt as if she knew him. It was like he was an old friend that perhaps she had not know for long but something pulled her to him. It was strange, of course, considering she was only eleven and had never had friends before. It was likely she was imagining things, she had begun doing that when she overcame the terrible fever she'd had as a child, make believing her friends and such. She'd even fashioned some memories of her parents, the smell of cookies reminding her of her mum. Her father she'd fabricated to have a cloak that made him invisible and a bolt of lightning on his head.

Antigone ate a bit of bacon and porridge before jotting a letter to Grandad. She told him which house she was in and that on the train she had already made two new friends and that Scorpius Malfoy was in the same house as well. Just as she was leaving the Great Hall to the Owlry, looking down at her letter to read it for errors, she ran smack into someone. She blushed furiously to discover it was Teddy, the boy that had lifted her trunk overhead on the train. His hair was ginger today and his eyes big and round and emerald green. Silently, he helped her back on her feet and she smiled.

"I never got the chance to say thanks. For yesterday on the train.": she said politely, blushing at the contact of his hand against hers. He looked at her a long moment, silent to the point of near awkwardness and his face was completely passive.

"Your eyes are a weird color." he said flatly, and she felt her blush deepening. She wasn't sure exactly how one responded to that, she had heard it her entire life but managed to usually mutter a thank you and duck away. Teddy said it not as a compliment nor with a questioning tone. As if it were mere fact like the sky is blue and rain is wet.

"Your hair was different yesterday." she said in response, her eyes defiantly meeting his. It was and she wondered how that had happened, and since they were talking about the obvious, she might as well match his bland statement.

"I like them." he muttered, before striding past her to the Hufflepuff table, leaving her with her lips parted and completely stunned. He was strange. She shrugged her shoulders and quickly made her way up staircases upon staircases to the Owlry where she found Pollux resting happily.


	10. A Knack for Magical Creatures

As it happened, Slytherin was often paired into classes with Gryfindor. Antigone quickly caught up to Hugo and James as they made their way to their first flying lesson. James was very excited and certain of his abilities to fly. He had a broom at home and he and his dad would fly around playing Quidditch in their backyard. It sounded like a lot of fun to Antigone, but Hugo was less enthused. Heights, it turned out, weren't really his thing.

When class began, James of course was showing off his skills, despite Madam Hooch's insistence he wait for the others to catch up. Antigone had managed to hover on her broom, but felt a little unsteady and felt it best to hang in the air for a moment. Hugo, however, had not even been able to achieve commanding his broom up into his hand. He also didn't seem to mind it so much, which made Antigone wonder if he was even really trying.

Much of the remainder of the day's classes were spent taking notes on parchment with a quill, and for the most part it seemed nothing too eventful was happening. That was until Charms class. It was introductory but many students including Antigone were giddy at the chance to actually use their wands. That was when she noticed something was very off.

The spell was simple enough. The students were to hold their wands in the air and speak the incantation, 'Lumos'. At the tip of their wands their would be light. It was essentially one of the simplest spells of wizard could learn, but also one of the more handy. Most of her classmates accomplished the spell on their first try, having already tried it a couple of times at home in secret. Magic was not allowed outside of school, but that didn't stop the very curious and brave.

The select few who struggled has sparks emit and various other odd things happen at the end of their wands. This left only Antigone, trying and failing to get even a glow at the end of her wand. She tried to say the words with more conviction. She narrowed her eyes, as if by staring hard enough she could burn a light on the end of her wand with her eyes. She tried reciting the words with sheer force of will, and then recited with no force at all. Panic gripped her and her throat tightened, but no one really seemed to notice as they were all marveling at their own success. That was the first day Antigone really knew something was terribly wrong with her.

She did not sulk long, as her moves were lifted when she was suddenly pulled down by the weight of an arm around her neck on each side. Hugo and James were laughing at her surprised face.

"We've got Intro to Care of Magical Creatures next!" Hugo exclaimed.

"So do the other slithery Slytherin first years! We thought we'd walk with you." James said. Antigone narrowed her eyes at his sly insult, but shook it off as harmless teasing. For reasons she could not explain, James really irritated her, and yet she carried a fondness for him. He was annoying as a toad wart and proud as a Hippogriff and yet she always wanted him around. It was a rather strange notion, and a feeling she found she was very unfamiliar with.

The large, black bearded man taught this class, and happily he clapped Hugo and James on the back. As it would turn out he knew their parents very well, having taught them during their years at Hogwarts. When he looked at Antigone he gave her a sort of sad smile, and then gave her a little wave. She flexed her fingers in a perplexed wave back and sat outside the Game Keeper's hut with the other's, all of them taking perch on long tree trunks carved into benches.

The day was warm and many of the students shed their cloaks and rolled up their shirt sleeves as Professor Hagrid began the lesson. The class was engaging and fascinating, right from the start. Antigone tried to remain focused, but as Professor Hagrid began describing the many beasts they would encounter in his class, she found herself copying their pictures down from her lesson book into her leather bound journal. In the pictures the Unicorn became very good friends with a tiny rabbit. A toad hopped on the back of the centaur for a ride.

Antigone was enraptured with unicorn she drew, for they had been her favorite creature for as long as she could remember. They were so much more than merely a horse with a horn upon it's head. They actually had the torso, neck, and head of a horse but their legs were lithe and thin like an antelopes. Their manes were like a horses as well, but their tales were like a lion's, with hair only on the end. Instead of full hooves, a unicorn's were cloven in two, and they had beards. They were magnificent, and it pleased her to know that just inside the Forbidden forest there might be a few.

Class was dismissed all too soon and as she made her way out with the others, shoving her journal down into her bag, she heard deep gruff voice, "Tigs?". She stilled at the calm and comfort in the name and turned to Professor Hagrid with a brow raised quizzically.

"Wha' did ya think of me lesson today?" he asked nervously. She approached him then and smiled brightly.

"Oh it was brilliant Professor Hagrid. It's been my favorite so far! I can't wait to meet the creatures." she said happily. Hagrid smiled widely, a look of nostalgia filling his black beady eyes as he looked upon the girl he was sure he'd always see as small and misunderstood. Even now at eleven she seemed as tiny to him as at three, and despite her uniform he could see her splashing in rain puddles in a bright aqua coat and cherry red boots.

"Well, if ya enjoyed it tha' much, I was thinkin' maybe you would like ta be me assistant game keeper. Sor' of a- a-..."

"Apprentice? Me?" she asked excitedly and he nodded his bushy head, "Oh that would be splendid!" she said.

"Now you'll have 'ta be up early. Afore' you're classes an' all. Can't have ya gettin' behind." he said, trying to sound firm and sincere. Antigone brusquely embraced him before skipping off to catch up with James and Hugo, who'd lingered behind for her, curious about the conversation she was having with Hagrid.

Walking back to the castle she excitedly told them about Professor Hagrid's offer, to which Hugo was very pleased and congratulatory. James on the other hand seemed not to be. He'd never admit it, but he was a bit jealous and it seemed no one cared that _he_ had made the Quidditch team already. Even Hugo seemed to be interested in Antigone and he'd barely known her a couple of days. Waving her hands about, she suddenly tripped and her leather journal slipped out of her bag, and James snatched it up quickly.

"What's this? _Ooh look._ Slythy Tiggy loves unicorns! Shall I get you a stuffed animal one to put in your crib?" James asked mockingly. Hugo laughed despite himself and Antigone stormed up to James. Being much taller and lanky like his father, he held the book far out of her reach. She jumped around and Hugo laughed louder, because she was just so short and he was so tall it was positively cartoonish the way they were running around one another.

"Give it back to her." a voice commanded and James stopped to glance over his shoulder with his arrogant grin. Scorpius Malfoy was leaning against a nearby tree and emerged with an angry look on his pointed face.

"What did you say to me Malfoy?" James asked, still keeping the book out of Antigone's reach, although she was awestruck and had stopped her efforts to retrieve it. Scorpius stepped closer and was a few steps from James.

"I said, give it back to her, Potter." he said. At last, Antigone snatched the book back from James' fallen hand and smoothed her hand across its surface.

"Should've known you'd get yourself a Slytherin boyfriend. I had only hoped you'd do better than a Malfoy." James said, and with that he turned to leave them. Hugo lingered a moment, clearly torn between where to go, but decided since James was his oldest and best friend, practically his brother even, he chased after him with an apologetic smile.


	11. A Well Earned Apology

Antigone was trying not to cry in front of Scorpius as they made their way to their Herbology Level I lesson. She had not considered that her new friends would be mean to her, she had not anticipated the teasing she might get. She was so mad at James she could have spit fire, but it didn't quell the tears building in her eyes. Still, as she looked at the pointed features of Scorpius she found herself very relieved to have him as a friend.

"Thank you, Scorpius." she said finally, stopping and touching his hand.

"Don't thank me. He shouldn't pick on you like that." he answered, scoffing and lifting his chin arrogantly.

"Why do they hate us so much?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"It's not that. James is just full of himself because his dad Potter was _the chosen one_. He brought down Lord Voldemort with Weasley and Granger. Hugo's parents. And my dad, well, he didn't feel like he had much of a choice at all. My grandparents are wretched. Shame the Malfoy name." he said bitterly, and Antigone felt sorry for him. She realized not knowing your legacy at all was sometimes far better than having a shameful one.

"He's also acting like a git because he's jealous." Scorpius said as they began crossing the lawn to the green house.

"Of who?" she asked. Scorpius just smiled.

"You, silly. He knows your brilliant. And while he's been busy studying up on Quidditch you spent your days getting head start in school. He knows you'll be better at this. Not to mention Hagrid has taken a liking to you. Hagrid was his Dad's best friend." Scorpius said. Antigone pondered all of this for a long silent moment, and in the end decided maybe she shouldn't hold all of it against James. Maybe their friendship could be repaired after all.

That night at dinner, Antigone was happily chatting with Scorpius about her Care of Magical Creatures fascination and working with Professor Hagrid when she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned, she saw the shaggy dark brown head of James Potter. Seeing him again made her angry, so she crossed her arms and waited for him to speak. He bounced on the balls of his feet a moment before looking over his shoulder. Hugo was just behind him at the Gryfindor table urging him on and looking cross.

"I'm sorry for making fun of you." he muttered, and although he seemed coerced, the apology was genuine.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again." she replied and James rolled his eyes, turning to join his fellow house mates. Antigone looked at her companion and was immediately filled with anger. Standing, she stomped her foot.

"Apologize to Scorpius." she ordered, and at that exact moment it seemed the entire Hall fell silent. James scoffed at the very idea, and Antigone's violet eyes were burning with anger. Then, she crossed her arms and waited, like everyone else. Hugo was gob smacked and this time offered no coercion to James. It seemed this was something he would have to decide for himself.

"You want me to apologize to a _Malfoy_?" he asked.

"I happen to be pretty confused as to why you wouldn't _Potter_. I don't know what happened with your parents and his or anyone else's. I don't care. We aren't them, are we? We are a new generation. And this pettiness over who did what so many years ago is stupid! I for one am not going to choose my friends based on their house, or their last name or any of that! I'll form an opinion of them for myself. I suggest you do the same." she said, with full conviction in her voice and confidence in her step. James then turned to face her, knowing full and well she was right.

"Sorry, Malfoy." he said, before turning to sit with his classmates.

Professor McGonagol and Hagrid had heard and watched the entire thing and both of them smiled with pride. Their worst fears realized seemed to be nothing to fear at all, and she was perhaps more like her mother than she would ever know. Still, she was young and naïve, and there was always the chance that as she aged she might present Voldemort's tendencies. But for now, they would relish in her kindness.

Early the next morning, just before dawn, she trudged down to Professor Hagrid's hut. He was enjoying a cup of tea and invited her inside before they started their day. On a large dog bed was an old hound named Fang, who's whiskers about his jowls had gone gray, along with the hair around his eyes and paws the size of dinner plates. He licked happily at Antigone's cheek as she sat beside him, the beast clearly taken with her. She scratched his ears and he wagged his old tail in glee.

Thus began the best part of Antigone's school days with Professor Hagrid. He introduced her to a herd of about four Hippogriffs, to which she bowed and earned their respect instantly. The magical creatures, it seemed, were drawn to her with a profound fondness. Even as much as they adored Hagrid, she had a special affinity for gaining their trust and urging them to mind their manners. He was proud to see that Tigs did not shutter at the sight of the thestrals but rather would sit and draw them at length, calling them beautiful. She marveled at all of the creatures around her, making rounds to feed them their preferred breakfast. She was meticulous with her efforts to never confuse one food group for another in fear of harming them or making them sick.


	12. The Quidditch Conundrum

An Autumn frost ascended the grounds and the mornings became cooler, forcing Antigon into thicker stockings and sweaters over her uniform. As she cared for the magical creatures, Hagrid began talking with her at great length, questioning her about her life with her Grandad. She told him about the roses she trimmed and the nice things he bought her, new jumpers and hair ribbons. He smiled warmly at her as she spoke, satisfied with her responses. As their familiarity grew, he began calling her Tigs, a nickname she found herself quite fond of. It was so familiar and affectionate and it brought a small grin to her face when he greeted her each morning.

Despite the joy Antigone experienced at Game Keeping, the rest of her classes were becoming increasingly difficult. While everyone else was excelling at charms and small spells, she couldn't conjure the lightest spark from her wand. It wasn't long before her other classmates began to notice and their whispers became increasingly louder. Still, she tried to keep her head up and remain optimistic. Perhaps she was a late bloomer, or maybe she was missing a crucial element to her spell casting.

One morning as she made her way to Breakfast, she could hear an uproar in the Great Hall. It was the opening day of Quidditch. Gryffindor would be matching up against Hufflepuff and it was sure to be an interesting game since the Hufflepuffs had full intention of redeeming their name and winning the cup this year. Antigone for the most part, wasn't too terribly interested in the sport, but decided to wish James luck nevertheless. As she made her way over Hugo smiled brightly and she returned with a friendly grin. That's when James fixated his attention away from his rambunctious cheerleader and on her.

"Good luck today, James. I'm sure you'll do swell." she said with a thumbs up.

"Thanks! If I'm anything like my Dad, and we all know I am, then I'll have the snitch before Hufflepuff even scores a point!" he stated excitedly. Jugo and Antigone rolled their eyes and began talking about schoolwork.

"Are you having trouble on your potions paper? I think I'm missing a measurement on mine." Hugo said, his freckled brow furrowing in concern.

"The way I hear it she's having trouble with all of her classes." James interjected.

Antigone crossed her arms over her middle and began staring intently at the toes of her shoes. He was right, of course, but she still felt a bit put out he was saying it in front of a few eavesdropping ears. Chewing her lip she looked back at Hugo but he was staring at her curiously.

"I'm having a bit of trouble. But my written work has been getting high marks." she answered.

"Rumor is she's a squib." James said and at that Antigone's head shot up. She'd heard the word whispered in the corridors but hearing it from him made it seem more real. Because in truth, she cared what James and Hugo thought. As if it wasn't bad enough they didn't like she was in Slytherin, now she wasn't even a real witch. If she was honest with herself, James had just mentioned her greatet fear. What if this was all a mistake? What if she wasn't magical? Would they send her away? Would she have to live the rest of her life knowing that Hogwarts was far away with her friends and classmates but she couldn't participate? The thought brought tears to her eyes.

In an instant she was storming out of the Great Hall, unwilling to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Why d'you have to go after her like that?" Hugo asked him as he watched her leave.

"What? It's what everyone's saying!" James defended, but Hugo continued to eye him angrily. Hugo had spent time with their new friend in the library and she was a witty girl. She reminded him of his mom, loving books and absorbing information like a sponge with every page she turned. She helped him immensely with his homework and he helped her on her Muggle Studies. His mom was a wiz at that subject and he'd carried a lot of what he had learned from her into the schoolwork. Apart of him wanted to go after her, but he wanted to make sure James was ready for his match. Excitement filled their table again and they began speaking of their favorite teams and legendary players.

Under a tree Antigone sat holding her wand and wiping her nose on the sleeve of her cloak. She wanted to be mad at James, and she was but more than that she was mad at herself. Rage and sadness flooded her veins and she was shaking from the emotions she felt, vibrating even. As the anger became more powerful she gritted her teeth and found a spark from the end of her wand. In another second, a small patch of the frosty grass had turned black and turned to ashes. Little dead worms sprouted from the round patch and in seconds she was backing away on her heels, palms moving in the ground. She held her wand out as if it were a serpent and felt a crushing dark feeling in the pit of her stomach. Sure, she'd done magic for the first time, but why did it appear like this?

Hugo finally found her as the houses were venturing to the Quidditch Pitch. She was solemn and seemed very deep in thought, but he was nonetheless pleased to see her. He was surprised as she sat beside him in the Gryffindor stands and pulled out a thick book.

"You're going to study? Now?" he asked her over the loud din of voices and excited chattering. She merely nodded and began searching for answers in the chapters regarding young witches and wizards and how magic appears in early stages of life. She was deeply engrossed for much of the match, never standing to cheer when goals were scored or when the whip of a zooming broom flung her black hair into its wind.

"James isn't all bad. Really he isn't. He's just got a big head. But he likes you. That's why he picks on you." Hugo told her when he rejoined his seat beside her. She looked up into his green eyes and nodded. Maybe he was right, maybe James really meant no harm at all. She looked up to see his floppy brown hair and gold-maroon robes flit by. She momentarily closed her book and resolved to watch the game with Hugo, as he excitedly explained the mechanics and rules.

Antigone caught sight of James again, and he looked at her before mouthing the word, "Squibb" with a cheeky grin and sticking out his tongue. She felt the white hot rage bubbling up before she could control it, and as she glared at him flying about and showing off on his fancy broom, she couldn't help but picture him falling off of it. In fact, her little fantasy was so vivid she could hear the gasps of the crowd as his lanky form went tumbling from the blasted thing. In the next instance, she realized it was no longer a fantasy, and that James Potter was nosediving through the air to the sandy pitch below.


	13. Chapter 13

A sigh of relief and a hush fell over the expectant students and frightened professors as Headmistress McGonagol stopped James' motion and he landed firmly on his feet. Cheers erupted as James held his fists up in the air, but one student was too busy staring at his friend seated beside him. Antigone's face was pale and ashen, and her hands were shaking, clearly in a state of shock. Her wide violet eyes and trembling lips were all the confirmation Hugo needed. Antigone had cursed James into falling from his broom and very nearly breaking his neck. Clever as he was, he decided to play it calm to convince Antigone to turn herself in.

"We should talk to McGonagol." he told her as she rushed from the stands and began stalking quickly back to the castle.

In the Entrance Hall, she turned to him and said, "I- I'm scared. I'm rea- really scared, Hugo." she told him, eyes wide and wild as she spoke, fingers interlocking and unlocking nervously.

"It's no guarantee you'll be expelled. Could be she can help you." Hugo said, resting his hand on her shoulder. She backed away quickly, hands held up as if to push him away. Antigone was so afraid she ran up the stairs and didn't stop until she was well and lost in the castle. Hugo resolved himself not to go after her, and once he returned to the Gryffindor Common Room he found they had won against Hufflepuff, a victory nearly missed by James' fall from his broom.

James seemed unshaken by the event. In fact, he was reveling in the retelling of the tale, explaining how he hadn't been frightened in the least. The other classmates were in awe, how brave James Potter was. The girls were batting their lashes and fawning over him as if he had actually been injured by the fall. Hugo, was more concerned about Antigone. What kind of magic did she possess, because clearly the squib rumors were not true. Sure, James had been goading her but Hugo knew it was best to give his friend a fair warning.

"James!" Hugo had exclaimed, pulling his Quiditch uniform and getting his attention.

"Oh don't fret, Hugo! We won the match!" James exclaimed, grinning toothily. Without another word Hugo pulled him by his sleeve to a quieter corner of the Common Room.

"What's all this seriousness about? You've always been the worry wart but geez lay off it. Everything's fine!" James exclaimed with a roll of his brown eyes.

"It's Antigone! She did it." Hugo whispered quickly. A perplexed look fell upon James's face. Then, in an instant he was rolling with laughter.

When he calmed he said, "Tiggy? Oh come on! Everyone knows she's probably a squib. There's no way." he answered.

"I know what I saw James. She wasn't breaking eye contact. It was right when you paused by the stands. I have a bad feeling." Hugo said with earnest, still holding tight to James' maroon sleeve. James huffed and his chest deflated with the effort. Just as he began to speak again, the Headmistress entered the Common Room looking stern and unamused as ever. A hush fell over the students as she pointed at James.

"Come with me, Potter." she said, leading the way into the corridor.

Antigone was lost, the moving staircases providing no help and when at long last she was sure she was alone she sat down and began to cry. Grandad would be so disappointed, heartbroken. Was she a murderer? How had this happened? She cried and cried, letting her emotions wash over her in waves It was so hard to imagine she was incapable of doing magic unless it was with the intent to do harm. She wiped her eyes with her cloak sleeve but the tears would not cease.

"You're crying?" a voice asked, and Antigone turned to find the last person she had hoped would find her. Teddy Lupin. She nodded her head and turned away from him quickly, embarrassed he should find her all red faced and snotty from crying. Unfortunately, it didn't deter Teddy, and he instead eased himself onto the spot beside her. He didn't reach for her, merely waited with his palms pressed flat against his thighs.

"I certainly hope this is for good reason." he said finally, with more pity than disdain in his voice. Antigone sniffled and finally looked at the ginger haired boy with the expressive and changeable eyes. This close she felt a warmth coming off of him in waves and it dried her tears.

"I think, I think I did something bad. But I didn't mean to. At all. And now, I just- I don't know what to do." She told him, her violet eyes searching his eyes for some kind of an answer. He pursed his lips thoughtfully for a moment before his amber eyes fell to hers again,

"It's all about what you do with it. Knowing you did something bad. Even if it wasn't intentional. If you feel guilty, maybe that's because you think you should turn yourself in. Even if its scary and you don't really want to. Otherwise, if it wasn't on purpose, whatever it is, then why else would you feel guilty?" he asked her, all seriousness and his voice monotone as he spoke. Antigone felt her stomach fall to her feet, but she knew he was right.

"I can come with you, if you'd like." he said, offering his hand to pull her up from sitting on the marble stairs. Antigone thought she'd like nothing more than to hold this boy's hand, to lend courage from him and feel safe knowing he was behind her. And yet, she could not, because she could not fathom what he might think after he knew what she had done to James. She didn't dare tarnish her first crush with whatever vile magic she was capable of.

Hands on the bannister she heaved herself up, and thanked Teddy before marching down a corridor in hopes of finding the Headmistress's office. It was time to accept her fate, rather than live in the shadow of her own guilt.


	14. Chapter 14

Antigone made her spine straighter as she found the Gryffin statue leading to Headmistress McGonagol's office and bit her cheek to fight her mounting nerves. She would tell the truth and nothing more, she'd tell the Headmistress about her problems with spellcasting in her classes. And she would apologize and make her case that she would never hurt James intentionally, that he was her friend. She'd apologize to Hugo too, and more than anything she had hoped she would not lose them and their companionship. Chin out and trying to appear braver than her shaking knees would allow she waited for the large stone statue to move aside.

When it did, a tall man was leaving the office, dressed sharply in Ministry robes. He wore round glasses on his face and had the same floppy brown locks as James. She knew immediately it was his father.

Harry was in a rage, because had he not warned McGonagol this very thing was bound to happen? It was never going to be possible for Voledmort's offspring to live in their world. What bothered him most was that once again James had been hurt in the crossfires of her existence. And still, McGonagol would not expel the creature, not until she spoke with her students, she had said. It had made his fists clench and unclench in rage and his teeth were gritted. He'd promised to never use his power at the Ministry at the school, knowing first hand the distress it could cause. And yet he'd never been more tempted to.

Finally as he stormed from her office, his eyes fell on the object of his hatred. Harry hadn't looked at her much that day she entered Olivander's, but now he looked at her with newfound disdain. She had harmed his son again. Still, he could see much of Ginny in the little girl. Her freckles were dark brown but favored the red of Ginny's with the way they danced across her nose and cheeks. Her hair was either dark brown or pitch black and hung in long strands around her face and shoulders. Still, the most unsettling trait remained: her eyes were violet, a bright purple as if the genes of his beloved wife's blue eyes had battled with Voldemort's red and ended with a blending of the two.

"Stay away from my son." he uttered, and ventured past her, hoping his voice had been just threatening enough.

Antigone couldn't fault Mr. Potter for what he said. Maybe, he was right. Shoulders slumped and feeling a little worst for wear she ascended the staircase and entered the Headmistress' office. Inside it was beautiful. Wining bookshelves filed against the walls and on the bare ones hung moving portraits of the Headmasters before. The sorting hat could be seen on a nearby shelve and grand desk sat in the center, a tea set decorating its surface. Just beyond sat the Professor McGonagol herself and in the two armchairs were Hugo and James. She stood a great distance from them and awaited her punishment.

Antigone thought it best to being with the truth and said, "It's my fault James nearly fell from his broom." she said finally, and everyone was suddenly staring.

"Was it intentional?" the Headmistress asked.

"Not entirely no." she answered.

The Headmistress was a formidable woman and she carefully pursed her lips, weighing the options in her brilliant mind. For reasons beyond her own comprehension she looked to the portrait of Dumbledore and like a clear bell ringing she knew precisely what he would do. He would defend this child, reminding those who would question she was after all just a child. It was not this girl's fault she came into the world the way she did, it was of no fault of this girl's whom her father was. Perhaps if the Headmistress had studied her more closely she would have seen Antigone Riddle had needed help.

"I must give you detention, Ms. Riddle. So that you understand the severity of your actions. Reckless magic can not be tolerated at the school." she said finally, and she watched as the girl's face deflated and her muscles became lax. Apparently Antigone had been prepared for expulsion.

"Headmistress, I should be punished too. I egged Tiggy, Antigone on. I called her a squib." James said, causing Antigone and Hugo to stare at him open mouthed. In honesty, James had known he was a bit mean to her, and if he had upset her enough to cause her to curse him then perhaps he wasn't entirely vindicated. Perhaps, admitting his part would make amends. More than that, he was immensely curious as to why his father had instructed him to stay away from her. Sure, he'd known his Dad was upset about the incident, but something more had peeked his curiousity. Why was his Dad afraid of Tiggy?

Headmistress McGonagol nodded her head and stated, "Very well. Mr. Potter that is a most unpleasant word, one of which I am very disappointed you know and would utter to a fellow classmate. You will serve detention as well. I believe Hagrid needs some assisting Groundskeeping. You will both meet him this evening following supper. Also, I am deducting house points for both your actions. Gentleman, you may leave. Antigone, I will ask you to stay." she answered and slowly the boys began to file past her.

James issued Antigone a sad smile and mouthed 'sorry'. Hugo patted her on the shoulder and grinned, obviously proud she had chosen to do the right thing.

The Headmistress gestured to one of the abandoned chairs and gingerly Antigone eased to the cushion, curious and nervous about what more might be said.

"Tea?" she asked, and carefully she took the offered cup and hesitantly took a sip.

"I know you were rather frightened, at first. But coming here to present the truth was rather admirable. And I must say I am rather proud of you." the Headmistress stated.

"I was just doing the right thing. I shouldn't have ran away. Hugo tried to bring me here first." she answered solemnly.

"Nevertheless, I want to tell you something important. You are most certainly a witch, and therefore belong in this school. I am aware of your special abilities with the game here on the grounds. Should you ever feel you do not belong, I want you to be well aware that you do." she said.

"Thank you, Headmistress." Antigone said, feeling a gargantuan weight lifted from her shoulders. She grinned shyly and upon dismissal ventured down the stairs and back into the hall.


End file.
